noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 523
|image = 523_69_Crombel_Discovers_Two_Attack_Satellites.png |Release Date = 13 August 2018 |Chapter = 523 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 522 |Next Chapter = Chapter 524}}Frankenstein has 3rd Elder by the throat. He loosens his grip and lets him go. He tells 3rd Elder that he should be thankful that they still need him, otherwise Frankenstein would kill him himself. 3rd Elder asks why he's helping him. Frankenstein yells that he's trying to die without doing what he's supposed to. 3rd Elder apologises that he didn't mean to throw his life away in vain, that he only intended to use himself as bait so that they could find Crombel's location. Frankenstein questions what would happen if they failed to find Crombel. That when he dies he'd be no more, but what would happen in his absence and whether he thinks that everything would be fine, when he dies? Frankenstein states that if he and his organisation created the problem, then they have a responsibility to fix it by any means necessary. The Guards begin their attack and Frankenstein pushes them back. Frankenstein tells them he's already annoyed and wonders what they are? They're in a gruesome state and the way they use their power is highly unstable. He then comments that he thought the man in the mask was dead, and says that it looks as though Crombel is up to something again. 3rd Elder tells Frankenstein they are guards that are in the development stage. Frankenstein enquires whether he means the ones that were with 1st Elder when they last fought. 3rd Elder confirms this to be the case and tells him that they were kept hidden since they were incomplete, but Crombel discovered them and he can see for himself how they've been exploited. Frankenstein comments that probably means their lives will end soon. 3rd Elder agrees and tells him that the best way to help them is to let them be at peace. Frankenstein says he is aware and decides to take the lead, and asks 3rd Elder to cover from behind. Before 3rd Elder can respond, Frankenstein rushes at the guards and begins his attack. He launches a powerful attack and the guards dodge it. He then releases dark matter spears which the enemy avoids again. Frankenstein cuts one of the guards in half using the dark spear and then does the same thing to a 2nd guard. A guard tries to attack Frankenstein from behind, but he is stopped by 3rd Elder. A guard grabs 3rd Elder and pushes him back, whilst the remaining guard attacks Frankenstein. Frankenstein attacks with his dark matter spikes and stabs the guard multiple times before cutting him to pieces. The guard that grabbed hold of 3rd Elder starts to glow and self-destructs. The resulting explosion injures 3rd Elder and Frankenstein. Frankenstein wonders what they were filled with, and mentions that he knew something was wrong with their fighting style. 3rd Elder guesses that Crombel must've implanted an explosive device in them, as if using them once wasn't enough. Frankenstein looks at the remaining guard and wonders if the masked guy managed to escape, he states that they need to take care of him quickly as they don't know when he'll blow up. 3rd Elder volunteers to finish him off and asks Frankenstein to let him do so. Frankenstein backs off and leaves it to 3rd Elder. 3rd Elder thanks him, then steps forward. He looks at the guard pityingly and wonders if he reached the point where even walking is a struggle. Frankenstein looks on, as 3rd Elder gathers his strength. He apologises to the guard for making his sacrifice and the sacrifice of his comrades go to waste, and with those words he finishes off the last guard. Aris reports to Crombel that their computer has just picked up a signal and they have found two attack satellites. Crombel smiles as Yuri looks on.